1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of medical instrumentation used for fluoroscopic and radiographic imaging of a body from a multiplicity of viewpoints simultaneously in two distinct planes, at a varying angle. The invention is useful for cardiac and electro-physiological imaging, for bone, abdominal and neuro-surgical applications.
2. Prior Art
The diagnostic bi-plane imaging system for viewing of a targeted object within a body simultaneously in two planes for three dimensional orientation is well known.
In the prior art, for example in the cardiac application, the bi-plane imaging system includes a first C- or U-arm mounted on the floor for imaging in the first plane and a second C-arm mounted on the ceiling for imaging in the second plane, thus providing flexibility of the relative positioning of the imaging planes, which planes do not necessarily have a common isocenter. A disadvantage of this system is a limited access to the patient, high cost of installation of the rails on the ceiling and lack of sterile environment due to the ceiling rails.
Another known bi-plane imaging system includes a G like structure limited to two orthogonal planes of imaging only that is insufficient in many examinations and very restricted access to the patient.
Still another known configuration is an O-ring like, providing even less access to the patient, used mostly for the head examination.